Outriggers have been used to stabilize work machines when there is a possibility of the machine tilting or overturning. The typical outrigger assembly usually has a pair of legs extendable out from the ends of a support structure and into ground surface engagement by means of a hydraulic cylinder. The ends of the support structure is typically bifurcated and the leg assembly is pivotally connected between the spaced apart ears and the rod end of the hydraulic cylinder also extends from the support structure and is connected to the leg member. One such machine has a guard which is pivotally connected to the rod end of a hydraulic cylinder and extends therefrom toward the head end of the hydraulic cylinder to only cover the rod of the hydraulic cylinder. One of the problems associated with such an arrangement is that dirt and other debris will fall into the hinge points and onto the hydraulic cylinder. The accumulation of dirt and debris damages the hydraulic cylinder and prevents movement of the leg and damages the structure.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.